Situations
by stefi-felton
Summary: PostHogwarts. Hermione es una exitosa abogado del mundo mágico y un pequeño encuentro inesperado hará que su perfecta y cuadrada vida se convierta en un cambio... de situaciones.   R
1. Encuentros inesperados

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner.

---------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros inesperados**

Era una mañana fría en Londres, el sol empezaba a entrometerse [N/A: me encanta como suena xD y Hermione podía sentir unos grados de calentura más en su cuerpo, cuando empezaba a disfrutar del sueño el no-casi-inoportuno reloj empezó a sonar…

-Ahggg.. que… arrguagua.. – Hermione siguió diciendo palabras inetendibles mientras iba camino al baño para echarse una ducha y alistarse para ir al trabajo, se paro un momento frente al espejo para verse la cara y… hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, las ojeras y la cara hinchada por haber llorado tanto ayer no eran normales, sin embargo no le presto atención para no seguir llorando y se metió en la ducha, termino de bañarse y se empezó a vestir – Ahggg… dónde diablos están mis sandalias rojas??... Estoy segura que las tiene Ginny… - fue al cuarto de Ginny entrando a hurtadillas para no despertarla y… Ahí estaban – YO SABÍA!... opss! Perdón gin…- se disculpó Hermione pues la pelirroja le había lanzado un cojín por la cabeza para que se callara.

Hermione se coloco sus sandalias y fue a la cocina a tomarse una taza de café, para luego irse al trabajo haciendo POP[N/A: apareciéndose… duh!

-Granger… Un poco tarde no? – La vos entro en los oídos de Hermione como filos de navaja – Ya se te está haciendo costumbre

-Uh?... Si mal no recuerdo es la primera vez en este mes, no? Keira… - Dijo Hermione en un tono despectivo a la secretaria de su jefe, una mujer alta, delgada con sus curvas, rubia, ojos verdes – Granger… un poco tarde no? – repitió Hermione con tono tonto – idiota!! Cuando tenga un rango superior yo le haré saber…

-Señorita Hermione… Tiene una llamada de la señorita Weasley, se la comunico? – decía la vos de su secretaria Trixie

-Por supuesto! Gracias Trixie…

-Te tengo un cuento!

-Ginny tu no tienes oficio verdad?

-No! Y lo sabes… Bueno, como estaba diciendo, te tengo un cueeeeento!

-Bueno pero rápido que acabo de llegar y estoy atrasada y la idiota de Keira…

-Keira la cabeza de cotufa que parece sacada de revista???

-Si, jajaja, bueno ella me tiene la mirada fija… Sabes que a ella le encanta el hijo de mi jefe, Michael Seater, y se fijo fue en mi! Jaja

-JA! Se me había olvidado… Hay, a mi me encantaba el Hermione… Por qué fue que terminaste con él?

-Ahg! Era súper tierno… Pero me dejo de gustar…

-Dios! Mientras unas nos morimos de hambre… Otras tiran la comida!, bueno lo que te quería contar es que me topé con Draco Malfoy en el starbucks de la calle Rowling14 sabes?

-A DRACO MALFOY???.. El no estaba en Rumania haciendo una búsqueda de los inferis extraviados? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Se… Pero ni idea de que hacía por aquí y parece que dejó a lindsay! Te recuerdas de ella? Pues estaba solito… Y perdoname Hermione, pero está de un BUENO!

-AY! Ginny me estás asustando… Y lo siento peeeero te tengo que dejar! Bye Gin

-No! Pe…

-UFF… Con esta mujer nunca se termina de hablar por teléfono – Dijo Hermione empezando a ver una torre de papeles que tenía enfrente, el trabajo de la Gryffindor era nada más y nada menos que "la defensora de los indefensos", como a ella le encantaba pensar, sin embargo es mejor conocido como "abogada del mundo mágico" Hermione pensó que lo más indicado para ella era eso, ya que, siempre fue una chica que le encanto defender a las personas que más lo necesitaban… Como cuando empezó a hacer sombreritos y cosas bordadas para que los elfos de Hogwarts fueran libres o cuando ayudaba a Neville en pociones… Estaba en su sangre y disfrutaba hacerlo, así que apenas pudo empezó su carrera y enseguida que terminó de estudiarla todo el mundo la quería en su Bufete, pero Hermione buscaba el mejor, el que le proporcionara trabajos como ella deseaba, no aquellos que le mandaban a defender a un rico de una demanda estúpida! Y pronto consiguió uno perfecto! Donde podía defender a quien ella quisiera, por supuesto su salario no era muy tentativo, pero no le hacía falta, ella sabía que luego la ascenderían…

Cuando finalmente fue la hora de almuerzo, Hermione dejo de hacer su trabajo, agarro sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la oficina de al lado donde se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas.

-Cindy… Vamos a almorzar? – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a una mujer pelo negro, liso, blanquísima y con ojos azules, que levanto la mirada de su computadora un poco preocupada.

-Ay! Si, estoy harta de este trabajo que no logro terminar… - Cerro la laptop y se fueron las dos hacia un restaurante de magos, que por supuesto no era visible para muggles, se llamaba "varitas y cubiertos" – creo que tenemos que cambiar de sitio, ya me estoy aburriendo.

-Que? Si cambiamos la semana pasada, tu crees que hay un restaurante en cada esquina, a demás de magos! – dijo Hermione hablando con el mesero para que las ubicara en una mesa de dos – Gracias!, nos trae dos martines por favor?

-Y tu estás un poco estresada no? – dijo Cindy cuando el mesero ya se había ido

-Tu dices? Estamos más full de trabajo que nunca… Y no soporto a Keira!

-Ay! No le des importancia a esa mujer… A demás tener trabajo es bueno… Así fluyen los galeones

-Jajaja… Bueno si! Y cuéntame cómo te va con Derek? – Dijo Hermione refiriéndose al novio de su amiga

-Bueno… No muy bien, tengo que admitir que hemos tenido tiempos mejores y las cosas han cambiado, ya no es lo mismo… Hasta él nota eso… Y no sabemos porqué – dijo Cindy un poco melancólica

-Tranquila, las relaciones siempre tienen sus altos y sus bajos…

-Y cómo vas tu con Ronnie???

-Este… Qué vas a ordenar? –Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-HERMIONE! Cuéntame…

-Es que.. No es el lugar, a demás voy a arruinar el almuerzo…

-Por qué? Qué paso? Pero si estaban tan bien… Bueno eso vi yo el viernes cuando salimos

-Bueno tú también parecías estar bien con Derek…

-Olvídate de eso… Es diferente, yo llevo un año con Derek, tú acababas de empezar tu relación con Ron la semana pasada… Que pasó? No entiendo… Estaban tan felices los dos!

-Pues creo que por su parte era pura actuación… Resulta que Ginny y yo decidimos ir el sábado a su apartamento de sorpresa, porque cumplía años sabes? Y bueno… él… - Los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – él… estaba con otra… - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos

-OH NO! Hermione como no me llamaste?

-Bue…no… yo no estaba en estado para llamar a nadie, Ginny pudo medio consolarme pero le dije que prefería estar sola y bueno, en realidad prefiero no hablar más de eso…

-Tranquila, me tienes a mi para lo que sea… Y ese bastardo no te merecía, después de tanto tiempo detrás de ti y ahora viene con esto? Quién entiende a los hombres?

-Si… QUIEN… -Terminaron de almorzar y salieron del lugar para volver a la oficina, caminaban hacia el edificio cuando de repente alguien se llevo a Hermione por delante, haciéndola caer en el piso, la persona iba corriendo detrás de ella y posiblemente no la noto…

-Perdón señorita! Yo no me di cuenta… Estaba un poco apurado… GRANGER?

-Si… bueno puede te… MALFOY? – Los dos estuvieron mirándose la cara por unos segundos, hasta que Cindy interrumpió

-Bueno si no la piensa ayudar a pararse, dame la mano Hermione – dijo tendiéndole la mano a su amiga, quien la agarro enseguida

-Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Malfoy en tono despectivo

-Bueno… la calle es pública no todo te pertenece Malfoy

-Uhhh… Hay tensión aquí – dijo Cindy un poco entrometida

-Ehhmm – dijo Malfoy mirando a Cindy como si estuviera loca – Bueno lo siento Granger, me encantaría quedarme aquí siguiendo esta agradable conversación pero tengo una junta importante, adiós señorita…

-Cindy Halliwell

-Encantado… Hasta pronto Granger

-Adiós… - Esperaron un momento a que Malfoy desapareciera cuando Cindy empezó a atosigar a Hermione a preguntas

-De dónde lo conoces?, nunca tuviste nada con él???, DIOS MIO! Es espectacular…

-CALLATE… No quieres saber de él en realidad – llegaron a la oficina, cuando la encantadora Keira les dijo que llegaban tarde a una reunión directiva

-Como siempre Granger… Tarde

-Cállate Keira.. Por primera vez en tu vida – siguieron su camino dejando a una Keira algo molesta y entraron a la sala, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de trabajo, a Hermione le encantaban estas reuniones siempre aturdía a las demás personas hablando de sus clientes y lo que había logrado hacer hasta ahora, sin embargo cuando Hermione se sentó en su silla y levanto la vista para observar sus compañeros…

-MALFOY?

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! Esta un poco corto... pero así tenía que quedar.

Espero muchos reviews que me inspiren para continuar! Hagamos un cambio, ustedes me dan reviews y yo les doy capitulos, va? Jaja

Kisses, Stefania


	2. Working with the enemy

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte!!! no se pueden quejar... Gracias por los reviews, me animaron demasiado!!! espero que lo disfruten...

--------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Working with the enemy**

Hermione casi se cae de la silla cuando enfrente de ella se encontraba el mismo personaje de pelo rubio platino que se la había llevado por delante…

-Se conocen? – Hablo un hombre mayor, en sus 40 y tantos, con el pelo marrón con unas cuantas canas resaltando, vestido con un traje azul marino, era el jefe de Hermione.

-Si, señor Luving estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts – dijo Malfoy, ya que Hermione permanecía atónita

-Cierra la boca… Parece que tuvieras problemas mentales – dijo Cindy por lo bajo a Hermione

-Ah?, eh si… - Hermione se acomodó en su silla – Y a qué se debe la reunión señor? No me han avisado antes… Por ello llegue tarde, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Granger, fue cuestión de saber si el señor Malfoy iba a poder llegar hoy o no, hay algunos problemas con las apariciones, parece que el departamento en el ministerio está haciendo unos arreglos con las apariciones de largos recorridos, últimamente han dado problemas, pero el señor Malfoy ha encontrado la manera – Luving hizo una pausa unos minutos, miro a todos los que se encontraban en la sala y continuó – Bueno resulta que la señora Fazzolari que era la encargada del depart…

-No, no...

-Decía señorita Granger? – Dijo Luving que sintió los murmullos de ésta

-No, nada, sólo pensaba – Y Hermione estaba segura de que sus pensamientos eran los correctos, Laura Fazzolari era la vieja amargada jefa del departamento de Hermione y por lo visto Malfoy iba a remplazarla

-Bueno… Como iba diciendo Fazzolari tuvo que retirarse por cuestiones personales y será sustituida de ahora en adelante por Hermione Granger

-QUÉ? – gritó Hermione – oh, disculpen, estaría encantada! Nunca lo pensé de verdad – Hermione estaba invadida por una emoción extrema, lo había escuchado y después de todo se lo merecía por su arduo trabajo

-Pues si, es un honor tenerla aquí y por otro lado el señor Malfoy será su compañero, ya que usted merecía un ascenso me pareció adecuado ponerlos a trabajar juntos y más ahora que se conocen, no habrá problema alguno - Hermione y Malfoy se miraron por un segundo y se pudo notar el odio que sentían ambos – Señor Malfoy puede reunirse con la señorita Granger para que le indique como es su trabajo, bueno siento haberles quitado su tiempo continúen con lo que hacían – todos esperaron a que Luving saliera de la sala y se levantaron de sus asientos, todos menos dos seres que no se apartaban la mirada

-Dónde entrego la renuncia? – dijo Malfoy con una mueca

-Tan fácil te das por vencido?, vamos Malfoy! Yo pensaba que eras más competitivo… Que lástima, me estas liberando de horas de obstinación contigo – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la mueca

-De verdad te creíste que iba a renunciar?... Nah! Eso toma más que una sangre sucia para lograrlo

-Tan estúpido como siempre Malfoy – Dijo Hermione parándose de su asiento – No te sabes otros insultos? Se te acabaron?, ya estamos grandes para esto…

-Tu dices? Pero entonces por qué me sigues la corriente? – dijo Malfoy parándose de su asiento también, Hermione no sabía que responder se le habían acabado las palabras, Malfoy todavía la miraba y Hermione podía sentir como si le hicieran una radiografía con esos ojos grises, él tenía ahora el pelo largo hasta los hombros lo que le daba una apariencia desorganizada, con su traje negro y su camisa blanca que solo dejaba que la imaginación trabajara aunque podía decirse que su abdomen estaba formado… La chica se revolvió el pelo tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos y tuvo que admitir que Ginny tenía toda la razón… Malfoy estaba bueno, pero eso no la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer de que era mejor fijarse en nick casi decapitado…

-Ay Dios Mío! Voy a matar a Ginny… - por un momento Hermione pensó que lo había pensado pero luego por la cara de confuso de Malfoy se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta – Bueno Malfoy puedes seguirme para que te muestre tu oficina.

-Ya me la mostró la secretaria sexy… Bueno hizo algo más que mostrármela… - dijo Malfoy con tono pícaro, Hermione viéndolo levanto una ceja

-No me tenías que dar los detalles pero perfecto… Me ahorras minutos de obstinación, ahora te tengo que dejar porque tengo trabajo – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su oficina, pensaba en su hermoso ascenso y lo que haría ahora con ello, los trajes que se compraría, las deliciosas horas en el spa y por supuesto un nuevo novio, qué tenía eso que ver con dinero… No sabía, pero necesitaba un hombre en su vida… No quería pensar más en el estúpido de Ron… Cerro sus manos en dos puños y golpeo el escritorio con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió y entró la dulzura de Keira.

-Hermione querida, te necesitan en la oficina del nuevo licenciado. – dijo ésta acomodándose la blusa que estaba desabrochada casi por completo

-No puedes arreglarte eso antes de venir? Creo que al menos puedes ser un poco más disimulada – dijo Hermione mirándola con su peor cara – y para qué será que me necesita? En qué no le puedes ayudar tu?

-Celosa Granger? No tengo la culpa de ser una mujer tan irresistible para los hombres

-COF! - Hermione simuló un ataque de tos – Zorra…Cof cof - dicho esto Hermione no aguantaba la risa y tuvo que salir corriendo de su oficina para ir a la de Malfoy – Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Se puede saber por qué has tomado el caso de un elfo doméstico en vez de tomar el de la giganta que invade una propiedad de unos multimillonarios… Estás loca? – dijo Malfoy con su resaltada indiferencia marcada por sus ojos grises

-Por qué a los multimillonarios los puede defender cualquier persona, pero a un elfo nadie le va a dar ayuda… eso era todo? – pregunto Hermione impaciente

-No, tenía otra pregunta… Desde cuándo a mi me importa la vida de un elfo? Por mi que se pudra, yo quiero encargarme de la familia que ha sido invadida

-Hagamos algo, vamos a hablar con Luving mañana para ver que opina, no crees? – dijo Hermione a la defensiva

-Bueno mejor hubiera sido que me dejaras tomar ese caso de una vez… Pero si quieres arreglar las cosas como en el colegio… No tengo problema

-Qué? A qué te refieres? Acabas de llegar y ya quieres adueñarte de todo?.. Bueno has lo que te de la gana, yo tomaré el de los elfos – Dijo Hermione y viendo la cara de complacido de Malfoy agrego – Deberias cortarte el pelo, no te queda bien

-Qué? Ahora eres mi asesora de imagen? – dijo Malfoy mientras se le borraba la sonrisa y Hermione se daba la vuelta para irse

Hermione termino su trabajo un poco tarde, ya que el muy simpático de Malfoy le había dejado otro más, como odiaba tener de compañero a ese infeliz-cabello platinado-con excesiva espuma. La chica decidió tomar un taxi para despejar su mente un poco camino a su apartamento, luego de unos minutos tratando de parar un taxi, finalmente lograda su meta se monto y logro apreciar la belleza de su Londres, como amaba ese lugar el frío, las calles con sus tiendas y sus casas igual de perfectas todas, la gente bueno, la gente era una excepción, la mayoría era amotinada pero sus conocidos eran los mejores! Como olvidar los tiempos en la madriguera, con Harry, Ginny, Ron… Ron, por qué tenía que recordarse de Ron?

-Señorita… Señorita! – gritaba el conductor que había frenado frente a el edificio donde Hermione debía bajarse

-OH! Disculpe señor, ando un poco distraída, tome – Hermione le dio el dinero y se bajo del taxi apenada, entro en el edificio y a su apartamento

-Hermione! Mi amor, pensé que nunca llegarías, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día?, el mío genial! Jugué WII, debo decirte que es un nintendo súper avanzado…

-Ginny… Cuándo piensas trabajar? – dijo Hermione aturdida por Ginny

-Uh?, este no sé… Creo que todavía no estoy preparada, aún recibo lecciones con Harry y déjame decirte que sus vivencias como auror no me parecen normales

-Eso es porque Harry no es normal y deja de ver lecciones con él, eso es pura mentira terminan siempre en la cama! Y de dónde sacaste dinero para comprarte esa consola?

-CONSOLA?? Jajajajaja… Esa palabra ya creo que ni existe!, pues Harry me la regalo… No es demasiado lindo? – dijo Ginny haciendo gestos tontos

-Si hermoso, ahora si me permites Ginevra me voy a dormir, trabaje demasiado hoy…

-Qué? No! Que aburrida, estuve esperándote para hablar contigo… - dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero

-A ver… De qué? Y no me digas que de tu relación con Harry, creo que está lo suficientemente claro – dijo Hermione fastidiada por los dilemas de Ginny, llevaba tiempo saliendo con Harry, más que saliendo y todavía no sabía que sentía

-Oh, Hermi no seas dura, sabes que uno siempre tiene sus dudas

-DUDAS! No, lagunas mentales de problemas que no existen sino que te los inventas

-Bueno tengo que estar segura, no? Es que yo amo a Harry y todo… Pero y si él no a mi? Y si sólo me quiere por ahora? Yo quiero a Harry como el futuro padre de mis hijos, mi acompañante… - Ginny miraba una pulsera que Harry le había dado hace tiempo que decía "_Te amo… tuyo por siempre. Harry"_

-Tu misma te has dado la respuesta mirando esa pulsera… Cómo dudas todavía? Él te ha amado siempre, pero tu te rehúsas a creerlo, es tiempo de que hables con él y te abras completamente, ya veras que están hechos el uno para el otro… Ahora si me discúlpas me voy a dormir… Ya no puedo más – Hermione dejo a Ginny ensimismada y abrió las puertas de su habitación y luego las cortinas que la tapaban, ya que eran unas puertas con ventanitas… se quito los zapatos y luego la ropa para ponerse su pijama y tirarse en la cama, sin pensar… No quería pensar más, siempre que terminaba en su cama la imagen de Ron con la chica le volvía a la cabeza, qué clase de idiota lleva una amante a su casa el día de su cumple años?? Cuando sabe que lo más seguro es que reciba visitas… Hermione suspiro y se quedó dormida.

La semana paso rápido, ya era viernes y Hermione ni se había dado cuenta, es que con Malfoy de compañero prácticamente le tocaba hacer todo! La chica se levanto, hizo su rutina y se puso un vestido sexy negro con una chaqueta blanca encima para taparse, ya que el vestido era para la noche y así no tenía que ir hasta su casa a cambiarse sino irse directo desde la oficina al pub, llego a su edificio y subió a su piso…

-Puntual Granger? – dijo Keira con vos de sorprendida – ah… quieres darle buena impresión al nuevo, no? – esta vez Hermione decidió ignorarla y pasar de largo directo a su oficina, sin embargo hizo primero una parada en la oficina de Cindy

-Hermi! No te vi más ayer, saliste tarde no? – dijo Cindy mientras continuaba haciendo unas cosas en su laptop

-Si, gracias a mi nuevo compañero Malfoy, no podía hacer otra cosa en su vida? Sino abogado… Y en el mismo bufete, que suerte! – dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco – bueno sólo venía a decirte que hoy prefiero almorzar aquí en la oficina y salir en la noche a cenar y a un pub no quieres?

-No lo puedo creer! Hermione queriendo ir a un pub? Esto no se ve todos los días por supuesto!

-Que exagerada! No iba desde hace poco, sólo que con tanto trabajo…

-Se, se… No inventes! Tú te lo tomas muy a pecho

-Bueno es mi trabajo! Y tu eres muy relajada.. Bueno me voy a comenzar con el día! – dijo Hermione retirándose de la oficina de su amiga y yendo a la suya, no sin antes pasar ahora por la de Malfoy y Hermione casi se resbala cuando la vio – Malfoy, te cortaste el pelo?

-Ah?, AH! Si… Te gusta?, es que mucha gente me lo decía y bueno… Viniendo de ti, ya era suficiente – dijo este pasándose la mano por el ahora pelo corto y engominado

-Pues… si, te ves más serio, bueno pasaba para decirte – Hermione pensó una excusa rápida – que debes tomar el caso de la familia Ruffini, ya sé que no es de tu gusto porque no tienen mucho dinero, pero que lástima porque yo no puedo tener más casos en mi escritorio

-Ok, no he dicho nada…- dicho esto Hermione se fue a su oficina y empezó a hacer sus casos, no paro hasta la hora del almuerzo que fue a la sala de la oficina donde se comía, había una mesa con seis sillas, un microondas, una cafetera y una neverita, de donde saco la comida que había traído para meterla luego en el microondas y sentarse a comérsela.

-Veo que tienes apetito… - dijo una voz inconfundiblemente fría

-Bueno como todo humano…

-Te importa si me siento?

-Si me vas a arruinar el almuerzo si… Es mi hora de descanso

-No, tranquila, no hablo – dijo Malfoy sentándose, con una tasa de té y luego saco de su chaqueta una caja de cigarros y el encendedor para fumarse un cigarro.

-Tu no vas a prender eso… HEY! Estoy comiendo… Es imposible llevársela contigo

-Pero si ni te estoy pegando el humo a ti – Hermione lo observo con cara de querer degollarlo y Malfoy aspiro un poco del cigarro y enseguida lo apago, tenía que admitir que se veía demasiado sexy fumando – Ok, ok, lo apago…

-Gracias – dijo Hermione comiendo de su ensalada, el chico se paro

-Lo siento me tengo que ir, mi compañera me mando demasiado trabajo y tengo que apurarme si quiero terminarlo – Dijo terminando de irse

-Te lo merecías hurón – dijo Hermione por lo bajo

-Lo escuche ratón de biblioteca! – dijo Malfoy y Hermione dio brinco del susto, termino de comerse su ensalada y se dirigió a su cubículo…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Qué tal???? jajajajaja... espero que les haya agradado este también! y espero más reviews! xD

Nicolsita: Mi primer review GRACIAS! me alegro demasiado... Y gracias por las felicitaciones... espero que te haya gustado!

HikariBlossom: Espero que cumplas tu promesa de mandarme reviews!!! jajajaja... gracias niña! besos

Cherry Blossom: Gomenasai! Bueno tal y como querías ya lo continué... Espero que te guste

Kittychicakitsune: Muchas gracias! Bueno no le puse romance porque es muy pronto... No crees? tranquila pronto llegara, todo a su debido tiempo

Mafalda Ollivander: Gracias por el Review y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!

Clxudia: AMIGORUMMMM... te amorum gracias por el review! y tu sabes que también aportas cosas a mi ff, por pequeñas que sean lo hacen mejor! LOVE YA

Pansy Greengrass: Graciasssss yo también amo esa pareja, por eso la hice de ellos jajaja...

beautifly92: Gracias nena, pues complaciendote lo continue rapido...

karyta34: Me encanta que te encante mi ff jajajaja... Pues no eres la única a mi también me pasa eso con mi mamá, la pobre casi me lleva a un psicólogo! Jajajaja

XxXsofitaXxX: Sabes que te encanta Malfoy! es que es demasiado SEXY... O.O lo siento me deje llevar! jajaja besos

Bueno sigo contando con más reviewssssssssss!!! los quiero a todos! besos!!!


	3. Week END!

Hey! Cómo siguen? Gracias por los reviews... Disculpen si me tarde más de lo que esperaban! estuve ocupada con la universidad! Aquí está el tercer cap! espero que les guste... Es un poco más picante! jaja

------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Week... END!**

Ya había pasado la semana, un poco lenta gracias a todos los trabajos que Malfoy le había "otorgado" a Hermione… _ese infeliz (_pensaba ella) y nada mejor para celebrar su ascenso que una noche en algún Pub! Bueno no en cualquiera, sino en el mejor…

Hermione se encontraba afuera del edificio con su chaqueta blanca y su vestido negro, el cual le destacaba sus curvas y se había arreglado el cabello con magia haciendo que sus prominentes rulos ahora fueran finas ondas, también se había colocado su perfume y maquillado, no exuberantemente sino con un tono sublime, sin embargo la hacía lucir espectacular; La chica se encontraba esperando a su amiga (Cindy) quien siempre se tardaba más que la Reina de Inglaterra en arreglarse.

-FINALMENTE! No pudiste tardarte más?... –dijo Hermione amargada

-Ay pero que atorada, nadie nos está esperando y es por ese preciso detalle que me tarde más, para conseguir pareja no crees? – dijo Cindy quien llevaba la melena negra alborotada, un vestido rojo con un escote en "V" y luego holgado, con unas botas negras y aretes largos negros lucía exuberante nadie dudaría que esta mujer fuera a salir sin una pareja del lugar hacia donde se dirigían

-Bueno mejor apurémonos antes de que se me quiten las ganas de salir

-Eres TAN aguafiestas… - dijo Cindy apurando el paso para no permitir que su amiga se quedara sin salir, la que necesitaba más que una cita, Cindy hizo un movimiento de varita y la chaqueta de Hermione desapareció

-Qué haces?!

-Haciendo que no luzcas como una vieja pudorosa

-Qué? Psss.. Tengo frío!

-A los hombres no les importas si tienes frío o no! – dijo Cindy

-Aghhh… - en eso el celular de Hermione sonó y lo agarro de inmediato – Si? Buenas?, Oh! Hola Ginny, vas a venir?... Por qué?... Bueno está bien, gracias por acompañarme en mi noche de borracha, eres una buena amiga… Aja, lo que digas, Harry te tiene embobada, adiós!

-Qué sucedió? Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí? Acaso no puedo cuidar de ti?

-Ginny no puede venir porque Harry tiene… Diarrea, y no, mejor cuida de mí una anciana inválida

-GRACIAS! – dijo Cindy ofendida y pasando la cola del pub, ya que eran clientas VIP -

Hola alfred! Cómo estás?

-Bien muñeca! Pasen… Es un honor tenerlas aquí – Las dos chicas pasaron y se pudo escuchar el barbullo de gente gritándole al portero por dejarlas pasar primero

-Menos mal que no me ofendo fácilmente, sino te quedarías aquí sola!

-Oh! Vamos Cindy, sabes que es verdad lo que digo… La última vez que vine contigo Alfred me tuvo que llevar a mi casa, sabes? Alfred? el portero? Que me recogió de un sofá a las 6 de la mañana!

-Jajajajaja – Cindy no pudo contener la risa – Perdón Herm, pero sabes que ese día fue cuando conocí a Derek y estaba un poco…

-EMBOBADA? Cielos por qué todas las mujeres se ponen así con los hombres?

-Me vas a decir que tu no te pones así con un hombre?

-NO! Ninguno ha producido eso en mi… déjame decirte

-Eso es porque no te has enamorado – dijo Cindy, cuando llegaban al bar para ordenar unas bebidas – Hey! Cómo andas Nick? Me das dos sour apple martini?

-Bien Cin! Cómo no?, éste va por la casa cariño – dijo Nick flirteando con la pelinegra y guiñándole el ojo

-Cómo puedes asegurar que no me he enamorado? – dijo Hermione refunfuñona

-Déjame ver… Has sentido que no puedes vivir sin una persona? Que el simple hecho de perderla haría que desearías morir?... Gracias Nick! Eres un amor – dijo Cindy agarrando los martinis

-Pues no… no, que recuerde – dijo Hermione tratando de defenderse

-Hermione querida, créeme que si lo hubieras sentido no se te habría olvidado! – Decía mientras se sentaban en unas sillas y ponían los martinis en la mesa, Cindy no se percato, pero por un momento Hermione pensó que no le podía ir peor hoy, un chico extremadamente guapo se encontraba sentado en una esquina, solo, con un trago de vodka con red bull en la mano y en la otra un cigarro, llevaba puesta una camisa de cuello azul manga larga, con unos pantalones negros, el pelo parado con gomina tipo pinchos, la piel blanca y unos ojos grises penetrantes que rondaban por la pista de baile – Si sigues mirando con esa cara de idiota no notará que te gusta, tranquila – dijo Cindy en tono sarcástico

-Qué? A mi? Estás loca? POR FAVOR

-Vamos Hermione soy tu amiga, no me puedes negar eso… No voy a decir nada

-Qué te pasa? Ahg… Voy a buscar otro trago y en serio no me gusta

-Bueno entonces no te importa que lo invite a bailar – dijo Cindy cuando Hermione se daba la vuelta

-Si tú lo invitas a bailar… Te mato, por decirlo de una manera sutil- antes de que Cindy dijera algo, Hermione agrego – No es porque me guste… Es porque es un cretino

-Aja… Y yo me creí que me estás protegiendo de un cretino que está buenísimo, como si me importara tener sexo con un tipo por eso, tú sabes que no – dicho esto Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, no me importa, pero después no me digas nada – La chica se fue directo a la barra y si pensaba que su día no podía irle peor estaba equivocadísima

-Hermione… Te ves estupenda – dijo un chico que se encontraba en la barra tomando un vaso de Whisky

-Gracias – dijo ésta ignorando al personaje y pidiéndole a Nick un shot de tequila, quien se lo dio de inmediato y la chica se lo tomo de un solo trago

-Wau! Más o menos quién te va llevar a tu casa? Porque si sigues así terminaras con Alfred otra vez

-Qué te importa Ron! Déjame en paz, no crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño? – dijo Hermione pidiéndole un segundo shot a Nick

-Perdóname Hermi, de verdad nunca hubiera querido causarte daño alguno

-Si me di cuenta, sobretodo por la catira que tenías encima cuando llegue a tu casa – dijo tomándose su segundo tequila y pidiéndole ahora a Nick dos martini, uno para ella y otro para Cindy

-Perdón, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar Ron, lo hecho, hecho está… - Hermione dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Ron confundido y algo triste – No me vas a creer a quien acabo de ver!

-A quién? – dijo Cindy tomando de su martini

-Al tarado de Ron – dijo Hermione tomándose su martini casi por completo

-Tranquila pequeña, no te apresures que tienes toda la noche para tomar y ponerte feliz, jajaja, vamos a bailar para sacarnos a los hombres de la cabeza – dijo Cindy tomando a Hermione de la mano, la cual volteo disimuladamente para ver a Malfoy quien se encontraba muy distraído con una catira, por qué siempre tienen que ser putas las catiras? pensó para sus adentros… No le dio importancia al platinucho y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música sintiendo el furor de la noche pasar por sus venas, se olvidó por un momento del local y cerró sus ojos guiándose por sus oídos a bailar como nunca, le encantaba disfrutar de la música bailando, abrió los ojos y se encontró bailando con un tipo que no estaba nada mal, pero prefería bailar con su amiga, no quería hombres… Sin embargo, su amiga no se veía con muchas ganas de bailar con ella, estaba muy distraída besándose con un chico que estaba mejor que el de ella, Hermione se excuso con su pareja y se dirigió a la barra donde se sentó y se dedico a tomar unas cuantas copas, cuando se decidió a levantarse con un vaso de vodka en la mano, todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de ella empezó a dar vueltas

-Ay Dios mío… Creo que voy a vomitar – se enderezó y se puso firme, esta vez no pensaba dañar la noche – no, no, no… Tu puedes Hermione! Hermione Granger… Si, así me llamo gracias- y de pronto divisó enfrente de ella a Malfoy sentado por lo lejos, en su misma esquina… Y solo, otra vez, se veía aburrido y cuando la vio a ella pareció divertido a diferencia, Hermione tomo eso como una invitación y fue caminando delicadamente hacia él, moviendo sus caderas prominentes tanto que pensaba que se le podían dislocar, no sabía porqué pero Malfoy le producía que la adrenalina le fluyera a todo dar…

-Malfoy… Qué haces tan solo? – Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado

-Qué haces tú sentándote al lado mío? – dijo éste aspirando de su cigarro, Hermione pudo sentir como casi se le escapa un suspiro, pero enseguida cambió la actitud

-Pensaba hacerte compañía, pero ya veo que no cambias ni con tragos de más – dijo ésta parándose pero unos suaves dedos se apoderaron de su mano delicadamente, no bruscamente y sólo eso hizo que se sentara de nuevo, pudo sentir como Malfoy se acercaba a su oído

-Puedes hacerme compañía Granger… Disfrutaría de ella – Le susurro Malfoy y Hermione pudo sentir como se le erizaban todos los bellos de su cuello – Y la que tiene tragos de más eres tú, no yo…

-Aja, claro, HIP! Entonces… - dijo Hermione volteándose y quedando a pocos milímetros de la boca de Malfoy, la cual parecía tan exquisita en esos momentos, sus labios rosados la llamaban a besarlos, quería sentirlos con los suyos – Me acompañarías a bailar?

-Quieres bailar conmigo? Cuántos tragos has tomado? Seguro perdiste la cuenta porque – Malfoy se callo porque algo había hecho que sus labios dejaran de moverse

-Malfoy cállate, pensé que sabías como seducir a una mujer – dijo Hermione poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-Quién dice que no? – dijo este acercándosele un poco más

-Pues si sigues hablando me harás pensar que estoy en lo cierto – dijo ésta y Malfoy no emitió más palabras, Hermione lo agarro y lo guió hasta la pista, donde tocaban una canción movida y los dos empezaron a mover sus cuerpos, Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione lo que provocaba que se sonrojara (con todo y los tragos de más)

-Granger en qué momento te transformaste en ésta mujer con la que estoy bailando? – le dijo Malfoy en el oído a Hermione aprovechando para acercársele más, ahora sus cuerpos se rozaban, podían sentirse de vez en cuando el uno al otro.

-El tiempo me ha ido moldeando Malfoy… Igual que a ti – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos ahora y pudo sentir la respiración de Malfoy, su perfume… Su perfume! Ningún hombre que se recordara olía de esa manera, Malfoy era totalmente diferente a lo que ella hubiera pensado jamás…

-Pues me encanta el tiempo, me encanta lo que ha hecho contigo – dijo Malfoy y de pronto la música se torno suave, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró a milímetros de Malfoy, el cual la miraba directamente a sus ojos, se acercaron más y ya sólo los separaba la nada y de pronto el momento perfecto fue interrumpido sin aviso alguno…

-HERMI!!! PERO MIRA CON QUIEN HAS TERMINADO! Jiji, quién lo diría? – dijo una Cindy un poco muy feliz – Pues nos vamos! Ya es suficiente – dijo ésta susurrándole ahora – a demás tengo que llevar este hombre a mi casa – Hermione miro a Malfoy, no sabía si eran los tragos o no, pero quería quedarse más con él

-No, yo me quedo… - Dijo Hermione, Cindy la miro con ganas de matarla

-Tranquila, yo la llevo – dijo Malfoy agarrando a Hermione por la cintura

-Préstamela un minuto por favor – dijo Cindy mirando a Malfoy y éste la soltó, cuando ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Malfoy no las escuchara – Hermione, yo sé que son los tragos y es preferible que te vengas conmigo, te vas a arrepentir si llega a pasar algo

-Mira Cindy estoy perfecta, nada más he tomado dos martini – mintió inocentemente - y yo no haría nada con él!

-Dos martini? Y el vodka que fuiste a pedir? – dijo Cindy ahora adoptando la figura de una vieja pudorosa

-Bueno dos martini y una vodka, gran cosa! He tomado más… Sin llegar a estar mal

-Bueno Hermione te estoy advirtiendo, es mejor que vengas conmigo, pero estás en todo tu derecho de quedarte…

-Ella estará bien – dijo Malfoy quien se había acercado a donde se encontraban las chicas – Puedes estar segura de que llegara sana y salva a su casa… - o a la mía pensó pícaramente Malfoy, Cindy lo miro con desconfianza, pero viendo que Hermione lo abrazaba muy complacida decidió desistir

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir con Troy, cuídate Hermi – dijo ésta despidiendo de su amiga y "olvidándose" de despedirse de Malfoy

-Gracias Draco… Ella sólo trataba de cuidarme, pero se pone intensa – dijo Hermione

-Draco? – dijo éste, pero dándose cuenta de que la música seguía lenta aprovecho y agarro a su sangre sucia preferida por la cintura acercándola hasta el lo más que se podía y Hermione colocó sus manos en su cuello, no lo podía creer veía ahora en esos ojos fríos algo dulce, incluso tierno, podía sentir el antes frío cuerpo de Malfoy emanarle calor y la chica colocó su cabeza en su hombro, no sabía explicar como se sentía, sólo sabía que le encantaba y se dejó guiar por él…

Ya no quedaba casi gente en el pub, unas cuantas parejas, pero se podía notar que era tarde, Malfoy separó sutilmente a Hermione de él…

-Creo que es hora de irnos… - Hermione no mostró resistencia, con tal de irse con él era feliz – adiós Alfred!  
-Nos vemos catire, cuídame a la morena, mira que ella es protegida mía – dijo el portero saludando a Hermione con cariño

-Tranquilo, está en buenas manos… - Malfoy camino un poco y se paro en seco buscando en sus bolsillos la llave de su porche negro convertible [N/A: nada mal para

un Malfoy… le abrió la puerta a Hermione educadamente, la chica no podía pedir más y luego se monto del otro lado prendiendo el carro y automáticamente se prendió una música electrónica agradable con la voz de una mujer…

_And everytime we touch  
A get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly_

Sumamente agradable e indicada para el momento…

-Bueno Hermione… A dónde te llevo?... Siento decirte que no sé donde vives y tampoco soy adivino – decía Malfoy viendo que la chica no emitía alguna palabra y llevaban minutos en el carro estacionados

A la mañana siguiente Hermione pudo sentir las sábanas en su cuerpo, se sentía limpia, es decir, normalmente el día siguiente de haber salido ella se encontraba vuelta nada y con olores no muy buenos… Pero ésta vez era diferente, su olor era agradable y no sentía la resaca de esos días, se sentía muy bien y la cama estaba más cómoda que nunca, se estiró y algo la detuvo, algo encima de ella, abrió los ojos y…

-QUÉ DIABLOS HICE?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jujuju!!! Los deje mal verdad??? Bueno que lástima ahora veran que pasa en el próximo cap!... Quién sabe? xDDDDD...

Clxudia: Que bella ereeeeesssss! the first review since a public the second chapter! MY GOSHHH u r AWSOME... xDDDDD! lov u

JuLy: Que bueno que te guste!!!... Pues como querías lo continué

Pansy Greengrass: Si! es q... yo tengo una debilidad con los hombres de pelo largo! y que fuman!!! jeje... Besos!

karyta34: Pues eres mi fan numero uno! jajajaja... Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los otros! cuidate

beautifly92: Pues claro que se lo corto por ella! Sólo que es un secreto bien guardado xD! Espero que te haya gustado este... besos

helena malfoy: Si! asi son estas relaciones mas odio que nada... y a la final se aman, bueno nunca se sabe en realidad! eso es lo interesante!

Gracias por los reviews!!! me inspiran a seguir...! los quiero mucho! stefi 3 


End file.
